powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassie Chan
Cassie Chan is a character in the Power Rangers universe, and served as the Pink Ranger during Power Rangers Turbo and Power Rangers In Space. Turbo Cassie was an amateur singer who first traveled to the city of Angel Grove during the Power Rangers Turbo episode Passing the Torch. Cassie is a gutsy and sarcastic, music loving teenager. Cassie moved to the Angel Grove/Stone Canyon area to pursue her dream of breaking into the music business. On her way she met T.J. whom she quickly befriended. Cassie was soon dragged into helping T.J. rescue Katherine Hillard, the former Pink Turbo Ranger, and Tommy Oliver, the former Red Turbo Ranger. Katherine, sensing a kindred spirit in Cassie chose her to take her place on the Power Rangers Turbo team as the second Pink Turbo Ranger. Cassie was skeptical of trying new things or rushing into danger but once she was committed to something, she followed it through all the way. When Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber and the Turbo powers, Cassie along with her fellow Rangers blasted off for outer space in a NASADA Space Shuttle to try and rescue Zordon. As the Pink Turbo Ranger, Cassie controlled the Wind Chaser Turbozord as well as the Wind Rescue Rescuezord. Cassie during Turbo developed a crush on the mysterious Phantom Ranger, who was never identified, and never appeared again after 'Countdown to Destruction' finale from Power Rangers in Space, the sequel series to Turbo. In Space When the Power Chamber was destroyed at the end of Power Rangers: Turbo, Cassie and her friends went up to space to stop Divatox when she had been called to the United Alliance of Evil by Dark Specter. Once there, they met Andros, the Red Space Ranger, who gave them new powers. Cassie became the Pink Space Ranger, and did battle with Astronema for nearly a year while searching for the captured sage, Zordon. She helped the other Rangers pilot the Astro Megazord, and she later piloted the Mega V5. During a mission, Carlos was tricked into attacking Cassie by a monster and was injured. Although she held no animosity toward Carlos, he was deeply affected and decided to retire. It is only after with the help of Adam Park, whom he replaced, that Carlos came back and was careful not to fall for the same ploy again. According to the episode "Silence is Golden", Cassie suffers from allergies. Like her fellow Rangers, Cassie participated in the final battle with the United Alliance of Evil in Countdown to Destruction and was forced to morph in front of all of the people of Earth and do battle with various footsoldiers and monsters until they were victorious due to Zordon's energy wave. Lost Galaxy After receiving a distress call from Alpha 6, Cassie and the other Space Rangers arrived on the space station, Terra Venture to discover that their evil counterparts, the Psycho Rangers were alive. Cassie fought alongside the Lost Galaxy Rangers to defeat them. In the following episode, The Power of Pink, Cassie bonded with the Pink Galaxy Ranger, Kendrix, and unfortunately had to watch as Kendrix was killed during the battle with a revived Psycho Pink. Behind the scenes, the original plot for the storyline was supposed to have Cassie remain on Terra Venture and take Kendrix's place as the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger. Unfortunately, Patricia Ja Lee had conflicts with the producers and Andros' sister, Karone was chosen instead. If she was the new Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, she would have tied with her predecessor for times as Pink Ranger. Ranger Powers - Pink Space Ranger= Zords *Astro Megazord **Astro Megaship *Astro Megashuttle *Mega V5 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Astro Morpher *Satelite Stunner Booster Mode **Astro Blaster **Satelite Stunner *Pink Galaxy Glider }} Trivia *Cassie is the only Pink Ranger of the Zordon Era to not have her name begin with a K. *Cassie is the third ranger who has a singing talent after Kim and Tanya and followed by Kira and Antonio. *Cassie is the second ranger that can play guitar after Kim and followed by Kira and Antonio. See also *Yoko Yagami - Cassie's Sentai counterpart from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *Miku Imamura - Her Sentai counterpart from Denji Sentai Megaranger. *Kat Hillard - The Ranger she replaced as Pink Turbo Ranger. de: Cassie Chan fr: Cassie Chan Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Replacement Ranger Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Space Rangers Category:Female Rangers Category:Singer